With the rapid development of information, multimedia technology has become an indispensable and important part of people's work and study. In order to prompt further development of multimedia technology, and satisfy different demands for multimedia services during people's daily life, some organization for standardization provide multiple audio/video coding standards for different service demands. Such as H.263 standard provided for video phone and video conference in multimedia technology, Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG2) standard provided for Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), High Definition Television (HDTV) and Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) in multimedia technology, MPEG4 standard provided for network streaming media service in multimedia technology, H.264 standard capable of providing better performances in compression and being friendly, and so on. Since multiple coding standards exist simultaneously, and the demands for compression efficiency, decompression speed, and target device used by code stream are different, there are various multimedia files with different file formats, video formats and compression formats. To utilize existing multimedia resources effectively and implement the conversion of files of different standards, the transcoding technology has attracted much attention. More and more research and development are performed on the transcoding technology ceaselessly.
In the prior art, a software or hardware tool providing conversion between different standards is called a transcoder. For a multimedia file, the existing transcoder only provide a one-to-one transcoding function, that is, one source file is transcoded into one target file.
When implementing the present invention, at least the following disadvantages and deficiencies in the prior art are found by the inventor.
Since the existing transcoder can only provide a one-to-one trascoding function, namely, one source file is transcoded into one target file, transcoding method is unitary, and transcoding efficiency is not high. When there are multiple source files to be transcoded, it is required for the user to start up the transcoder many times for performing transcoding operations, which impairs the user experience. Especially when the source files are relative small, the multimedia files transcoded by the transcoder can only be played one by one, the user's need of continuously playing multiple multimedia files can not be satisfied.